


. caspian x .

by nutellamuffin



Series: . colours . [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Colour Association, Colours, Poetry, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellamuffin/pseuds/nutellamuffin
Series: . colours . [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981756
Kudos: 5





	. caspian x .

caspian is dark cerulean  like a clear sky 

or maybe dark turquoise 

like the water 

when it screams. 

he is goldish yellow 

like brass hardened in years 

and also 

the chocolate brown 

you hold in your heart 

with the things that you’ve lost. 

his dark turquoise

is like the water 

swirling 

rushing 

plunging 

in his mind 

but his clear blue 

is like an ocean 

at sunrise.


End file.
